A New Begganing
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: Snitch finds a girl in Central park and begans to be friend her.


A New Beginning  
  
By: Amanda   
  
"Wake up," said a man with a cane,"No loitering in the park, now come on get going, before I send for the bulls."  
  
"I'm leav'n don't get your unda'waer in a bunch, mista." Ama said picking up her bag of belongings.   
  
Ama has only been living on her own for five months, her parents had left her at tibby's without any reason, so for a living Ama sold papes in central park, she didn't really know many of the newsies, until one day.   
  
The day she met Snitch was the beginning of a changing lifer her.  
  
She was sitting on the park bench when Snitch came up and sat right beside her, he would ask questions about her living arrangement and she would always tell him that she lived around town, and that usually worked. One day Ama decided to tell Snitch about all the things she had lied to him about involving her living arrangement and parents.  
  
"Hey ya Snitch, did you sell much papes today?" Ama asked.  
  
"Ama," began Snitch, " I know you have been lying to me, you don't really live around town, I came early this morning and once last week and I saw you sleeping on the bench, why would you lie to me about this?"  
  
Ama looked at him as if he had just read her mind, she hesitated for a couple of seconds and than finally let out an "I.........."  
  
"Ama I don't really like being lied to I thought you felt the same way, will you please tell me the truth?"  
  
"Yes," began Ama," me parents abandoned me three years ago, when I was fourteen, we were sitting at tibbys, and then they just walked out telling me to stay there, I waited in the restaurant for four hours and then I realized that me folks weren't return'n, and recently I have been sleeping in Central Park, when there were no one there."  
  
"Ama, why didn't you tell me this before, I would have helped you find a descent place, or I mean I will."  
  
"No........"  
  
"Then what do you plan on doing for a living?"  
  
"I will manage!"  
  
Snitch grabbed Ama by the arm and handed her some of his papes,"Now watch what I do," began Snitch , "fire, killing, nudes!"   
  
"What.......where does it say that Snitch," asked Ama looking through the paper.  
  
"It has those words all through the papes I'm sure it does,"   
  
"Oh......" Ama was finally getting the hang of it, "Hey mista, buy a pape?"  
  
"Sure............." said the gentle men.  
  
"Baby born wit' three heads, nude beach,"shouted Ama, "thank you ma'am."  
  
"Thanks ya Snitch."  
  
"Glad ta' help......' began Snitch, "Ama, how old are you now?"  
  
"I's seventeen, be eighteen next month, and you?"   
  
"I am eighteen..." said Snitch," How have you been making a living for yourself for the last almost four years?"  
  
"I ran into the gentlemen, in his late sixties he gave me some food and a warm place to stay,"began Ama," He died five months ago, and three months ago his wife re-married and kicked me out onto the streets."  
  
"Sorry to hear that......"  
  
"You know's what fun'y?"   
  
"What that?"  
  
"Everyone at one point in my life abandoned me, Me brother ran away when he was seven years old, I don't know if he's dead or alive, Me parents abandoned me when I was fourteen, and the gentlemen's wife abandoned me in a way, and so did the gentlemen."  
  
"Ama..........."  
  
"I know, no one means to die, but what was all me others peoples excuse for not wanting me, Snitch," began Ama, "next thing I know you'll leave me to or decide you don't want me around I don't think I'll be able to handle that."  
  
"Ama you don't have to worry 'bout me abandoning you, I will always be there for you, I mean if I didn't care 'bout you I wouldn't still be here," began Snitch taking Ama to the the lodging house, "you can stay here until I talk to one of the girls about your living in there lodging house."  
  
"Snitch why are you doing this for me?"  
  
"Because we are the bestest friends and I's cares about you," Snitch said immediately not realizing before how easy it was to say what he just said, what he was working up to say for the longest time ,"I'll introduce you to the guys okay."  
  
"Snitch, you will always be me Snitch," Ama said hugging him.  
  
All Snitch could do was just stand there hugging her, and he made a promise to himself that he will always look after her, no matter what! 


End file.
